


Earth's Flagship Mission to the Galaxy

by LadyRimouski



Series: Fledgeling ideas [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Outer Space, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Space Exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRimouski/pseuds/LadyRimouski
Summary: What if Earth decided they needed to send a diplomatic flagship voyage out to greet their galactic neighbors?This is what it would look like.





	Earth's Flagship Mission to the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> (A little bit inspired by Star Trek: TNG)
> 
> I may turn this into a proper fic with plot at some point, but for now I thought it would be fun to post this imagine.

After the events of the Chitauri invasion, the world convened the UN Council for Inter-Galactic Affairs. Having become aware of the existence of other worlds and other life-forms, humanity was anxious about their role in the galaxy, and world leadership had to adapt to the idea that they were just one world among many in the broader cosmos. The new Council’s mandate was threefold: primarily to ensure the defense of the planet from whatever extra-planetary threats were out there, to gain knowledge of the Earth’s neighbors and map its place in local space and the network of jump-points, and to make Earth’s presence known and respected in the larger galacitic community. After the events of the snap and the blip, the Earth was definitely on the radar of many civilizations, and sending a presence out into the universe became a high priority. Thanks to some tech borrowed from a few new friends, a Terran flagship had become a very real possibility.

This is the crew sent out:

**Jane Foster**  
Role: Mission captain, astro-cartography, jump-point physics  
Motivation: After winner the Nobel prize, Jane attempted to settle in to academia, but despite the extra responsibilities, Jane found herself longing for action. When she heard of the Council’s plans for a mission, she knew she was the one for the job. Besides being the only human who could truly grasp the mechanics of the jump-point network, she also had the leadership experience to lead the field mission and a scientific candidate was the only leader all the representative nations could agree on. Besides, after her experience being underestimated during her time on Asgard, she was eager to prove humanity’s mettle to the galaxy.

**Maria Hill**  
Role: Executive officer, Operations, quartermaster  
Motivation: With her considerable experience at SHIELD and the Avengers, Hill was looking for a new challenge, and this exporatory mission provided the perfect opportunity. Her experience working with paramilitary organizations complemented Jane’s scientific prowess, and she was selected as Executive officer.

**Sif**  
Role: Galactic guide, muscle, Asgardian representative  
Motivation: After returning to Wakanda from a private mission to ___heim, she had been crushed to find her home destroyed. The great city of Asgard reduced to a pile of rubble and ash. She refused to believe that her people had all perished, she would have felt it. So she returned to the last place she knew that Thor had ties to, back to Midgard. There she found the sparse remainder of the Asgardian people. King Brunnhilde, knowing that Earth is a temporary harbour for Asgard, sent Sif out to scout a new home for their people. Jane’s team heading out on a mission to explore the galaxy was a convenient opportunity.

**Shuri**  
Role: Engineering  
Motivation: Shuri designed and built the interstellar drive for the mission vessel, reverse-engineered from alien ships, with a little help from Rocket Raccoon (in exchange for a very shiny White Wolf arm- he didn’t need to know it was only an earlier prototype). With the new queen expecting, she’d been moved one step down the line of succession, and since she was no longer T’Challa’s heir, she had convinced him that she should step up and be Wakanda’s representation to the galaxy. She had deported herself well at the Wakandan mission in America, and so he had acquiesced to her request.

**Ayo**  
Role: Bodyguard, technician  
Motivation: There’s no way a member of the Wakandan royal line was going to head out into space without protection. Ayo, a sworn member of the Dora Milaje, was always going to make Shuri’s safety her top priority, but as a crew member she would also contribute her combat training to any situations that arose, as well as lending a hand with repairs and the like that came up during the journey on the primarily Wakandan tech ship.

**Helen Cho**  
Role: Medical  
Motivation: After her experience with Ultron, Helen had soured on tissue/technical interfaces. She had continued developing her tech for the good of society, but her research interests had switched to exobiology, and the insights that studying alien physiology provided into humanoid systems. By joining the mission she was providing crucial medical expertise (especially with the expectation that they would be encountering some pretty unusual medical challenges), but it also provided the opportunity to seek out and encounter new lifeforms in person.

**James “Rhodey” Rhodes**  
Role: Defense tactics, military representation  
Motivation: A military man to his core, Rhodes would go wherever command sent him. While this mission was not a mandatory deployment, it came with an acting promotion and a healthy bonus. Plus, Rhodes was happy for the opportunity to spread his wings in some pretty new situations, and earn some pretty new party anecdotes. Although not primarily a military mission, the US was not going to let a Terran voyage take place without a presence. And, since they were providing the weapons for the space vessel, they were the only nation with the clout to insist.

**Additional crew  
**In addition to the above senior officers, the mission would be equipped with 21 additional crew in support roles.

**Author's Note:**

> Who would you put on the staff of your MCU flagship crew?


End file.
